Aunque no te pueda ver
by AilinTilin
Summary: Por que algo en mí sabía que ella era lo único que necesitaba. One-shot.


Summary: Por que algo en mí sabía que ella era lo único que necesitaba.

**

* * *

No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver- Anónimo**

**L**as personas eran crueles, indiferentes también, pero más que todo crueles.

Me levanté con una mueca de dolor del pavimento mojado, mi entero cuerpo dolía y el frío no ayudaba para nada.

-¡Ey amigo cuidado con tus gafas de sol no será cosa de que se rompan!- dijeron las personas que habían estado golpeándome, un chico creo, por la voz se notaba que no tenía más de veinte años. Se escuchó el ruido del vidrio siendo pisado. _Perfecto _pensé para mí _las segundas en dos semanas._

-¡Ups! Creo que se rompieron, eso es una pena.- dijo otro con burla- Quizás podamos pagártelas… cuando nos veamos.- y irrumpieron en estruendosas carcajadas.

Sentí ganas de golpear algo, o golpearlos a ellos quizás pero sabía perfectamente que terminaría golpeándome yo mismo. Me volví a agachar buscando a tientas mis gafas cuando sentí una patada en mi estomago, seguido de que me tomaran del cabello y levantaran mi cabeza hacía arriba.

Gemí de dolor.

-Cuando te hable, quiero que respondas y me mires a la cara- dijo el chico con voz amenazante- Oh claro, no _puedes _mirarme. ¿Qué se siente eso?- preguntó. _No llores, haz lo que sea pero no te humilles de esa forma, por que eso es justamente lo que quieren._-Entonces ¿Qué debes hacer cuando te hable?-preguntó mientras sus amigos se reían.

-Rr…esponderte- dije con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, el muy estúpido seguía tomándome del cabello.

-Perfecto, entonces cuando nos _veamos _de vuelta vamos a poder entendernos mejor ¿Te parece una buena idea?-más carcajadas, silencio.- ¿Dije que si te parece una buena idea idiota?

-S...i- respondí.

-Bien, mi nombre es Mike ¿Cuál es tu nombre amiguito?- pregunto dejándome caer la cara contra el suelo _Eso iba a dejar un moretón bastante grande._

-Edward- dije contra el pavimento tragando un poco del agua que yacía sobre él, tenía gusto a barro y… suciedad. Había soportado esta clase de agresiones toda mi vida dada mi condición todo el mundo solía burlarse de mi, pero pocas veces me habían golpeado la mayoría de las veces solo eran agresiones verbales.

-Edward… bien querido amigo, espero que ahora aprendas por donde _no_ tienes que venir por estos lugares, no son para _ti.-_ dijo despectivamente - Puedes encontrarte personas bastante malas ¿No es así?- río, mientras yo trataba de desplegar mi bastón- Chicos, quítenle lo que puedan- Sentí que volvían a golpearme contra el pavimento mientras me sacaban las cosas que tenía en mis bolsillos junto con la carta que había estado tratando de escribir hace meses.

_Aquí vamos de nuevo._

…

Me levanté pesadamente del suelo, toque mi reloj y pude notar que eran las siete, mi madre debería estar preocupada.

Me levanté desplegando mi bastón, mi cuerpo dolía y seguramente toda mi cara debía encontrarse en horribles condiciones debido a los golpes que había recibido.

Busqué en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta, preguntándome si los_ agradables_ muchachos habían dejado algo dentro.

_Nada_. Putamente perfecto.

Mientras trataba de recordar como llegar a mi hogar, pensé en las excusas que tendría que darle a mi familia por los golpes. Seguramente diría que me había caído al tratar de alcanzar el bus, había pasado más de una vez.

Veamos vine por la calle dos así que debería tomar la principal para alcanzar el bus que llega a las seis… ¡Dios! No había manera de que volviera a casa a tiempo para que a mi madre no le diera un ataque.

_Caminando será. _Me enderecé y solté una maldición ante el dolor.

El frío en las calles era insoportable, ¿Qué hacía yo lejos de mi hogar, cuando podría estar dentro de mi habitación componiendo música? Buena pregunta, muy buena.

Si mis cálculos no fallaban, la calle principal, que llevaba directamente hacía mi hogar, estaba a dos calles arriba de la que estaba transcurriendo. Mi brazo derecho me estaba matando, seguramente estaba roto, traté de sostenerlo con el izquierdo mientras hacía una mueca de dolor.

Camine pesadamente las calles mientras el tiempo pasaba, tan solo quería ir a dar una vuelta por la lluvia que hubo toda la semana no pude salir. Digamos que mi paseo no salió como esperaba.

No más salidas nocturnas.

Si, mi casa estaba cerca. Podía oler la esencia de limón y polvo de hornear, nuestra vecina, Renee, siempre estaba cocinando galletas de limón a esta hora para comer con el té antes de irse a dormir.

Sonreí mientras recordaba la vez que mi madre trataba de cocinar galletas para el desayuno, todos terminamos con un horrible dolor de estómago digamos que los cinco sentidos de mi mamá no estaban muy alerta a las ocho de la mañana.

Trate de sacudir mis ropas para que no se notaran tan sucias, como seguramente debían estar, también limpié mi rostro con la manga de mi chaqueta.

_Que sea lo que tenga que ser._

-Familia, estoy en casa- dije mientras cruzaba la entrada.

-¡Edward!- me regañó Rosalie mientras me tomaba del brazo- No sabes lo mucho que preocupaste a mamá, dijiste que estarías aquí a las cinco, no puedes irte así, mejor que tengas una buena excusa por que si…- se detuvo, supongo que se había percatado de mi estado- ¡Dios santo! ¿Qué te sucedió?

-Rose, me caí mientras trataba de buscar el bus, tranquila- dije mientras acariciaba su hombro- ¿papá y mamá están aquí?- pregunté, no los escuchaba por ningún lado.

-No… Tuvieron que irse, al parecer hubo un incendio y tuvieron que ir al hospital de urgencia.

-Bien, creo que iré a acostarme-dije mientras tomaba su mano- tengo mucho sueño, ¿puedes decir a mamá y papá que llegué?, no quiero que se preocupen-

-Si, los llamaré-aceptó. Amaba a mi hermana.

-Bien, buenas noches Rose.- dije mientras caminaba hacía las escaleras.

-¿Edward?- preguntó, no me gustaba para nada su tono de voz.

-¿Si Rose?- me paré en las escaleras.

-_Ella_ esta en tu cuarto, se bueno, esta preocupada.- dijo en un susurro.

Suspire.

…

Crucé la puerta de mi habitación sabiendo perfectamente con lo que iba a encontrarme.

-¡Edward!- dijo esa voz tan conocida, una voz con la que había soñado por años.

No respondí, tan solo me dirigí a buscar las cosas para bañarme. Abrí los cajones tratando de encontrar una toalla.

-¿No vas a hablarme?- preguntó, su voz sonaba como si pendiera de un hilo.

Me acordé de los modales que mi madre me había inculcado los dieciocho años de mi vida, no podía fallarle a Esme.

-¿Qué deseas Bella?- pregunté dándome la vuelta. La tensión se sentía en el aire.

-Quiero…-empezó, parecía que estuviera buscando una forma de encontrar el coraje para poder hablarme- ¡Quiero que me digas por que no me hablas!, se supone que soy tu mejor amiga-_amiga_, repetí en mi mente- y hace tiempo que no me hablas como antes, no me abrazas ¿Es por la beca para la universidad? Dímelo, dejaría quince mil becas con tal de que todo sea como antes- seguramente sus ojos a esta altura deberían estar llenos de lágrimas.

_No Bella, no es por eso. Es por que me vez como a un maldito amigo, y lo peor es que nunca seré un hombre completo para ti, ni para nadie. Siempre seré un maldito ciego. _No podía decirle eso, mi parte más egoísta quería, se moría por hacerlo.

-Bella- dije en un susurro- ven aquí- me senté en la cama y ella se acomodó en mi regazo. _Como me gustaría que se quedase allí siempre._

-¡Edward! ¿Qué te sucedió?- pregunto echándose para atrás.

-Me caí buscando el bus- mentí.- ya me pasó varías veces, lo sabes- dije con una risa que salió más nerviosa de lo que hubiera querido.

-No se que te parece tan gracioso, estas todo golpeado y tu brazo se ve muy mal ¿Quieres que te lo cure? Voy a buscar las…

-No, Bella no es necesario, tenemos que hablar- dije suavemente- No te estoy tratando diferente, es que creo que Jacob no se sentirá contento si te abrazo como siempre, el ahora es tu novio y aparte el no es de mi total agrado, lo sabes- _Quería asesinarlo, sacarle los sesos, terminar con su existencia._

_-_Ed, tu sabes que Jacob confía plenamente en mí. Solo no te alejes de mí, sinceramente los amores vienen y van, pero una amistad como la nuestra…- dejo la frase en el aire. _Amistad._

-Lo se Bella pero es que…- me cortó

-Edward basta, eres mi mejor amigo y no hay novio en el mundo que pueda cambiar eso- dijo severamente- ¿Y dime, los de la Universidad te respondieron la carta?

-No, no lo hicieron- volví a mentir, no estaba preparado para decirle que Yale no me había aceptado dadas mis _condiciones. _

-Oh cariño, seguramente lo hagan pronto, no puedo creer que ya sea mi último día aquí…- y empezó a hablar sobre las cosas que habían sucedido durante todos estos años y lo mucho que iba a extrañarme, la escuche mientras el tiempo pasaba, no me importaba si todo mi cuerpo dolía y olía como perro mojado, haría lo que fuera con tal de escucharla reír o hablar, o cualquier cosa.

Se hizo tarde, sabía lo que sucedería. Ella tendría que irse, su vuelo saldría mañana a primera hora y no estaría con ella por muchísimo tiempo, años quizás. Sabía perfectamente que nuestra relación no iba a ser la misma cuando nos encontráramos y ella también lo sabía. Ninguno de los dos creía en relaciones a larga distancia.

Cuando se despidió de mi mojándome el pecho con lágrimas, quise decirle que daría mi vida con tal de verla tan sólo un segundo, quise decirle que la amaba por como sus pasos sonaban al caminar, quise decirle que la amaba por que era la única persona que no me trataba diferente, quise decirle que su risa era la más bella que había escuchado nunca, quise darle la carta que había escrito, pero vamos esto no era una película de amor, ella no dejaría al amor de su vida por su estúpido amigo ciego.

Y mientras escuchaba como sus pasos se perdían en la escalera de mi hogar me dí cuenta de que ella era lo único que necesitaba, y si ella feliz yo también lo era.

Curvé mis labios en una sonrisa y me dirigí al cuarto de baño.

* * *

Bien, se que quizas no es muy bueno. Pero fue una idea que se me cruzó en la mente cuando vi a un hombre cruzando la calle junto a su perro y de ahi salió. Tambien tuve una idea muy rara sobre cereales asesinos y cucharachas que quieren conquistar el mundo, Bueno eh... soy un poco rara. Un beso a todas y seguramente pronto suba el capitulo de LPM, Te quiero Rizpa.

**AilinTilin.**


End file.
